


名字

by NEHO



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 01:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEHO/pseuds/NEHO
Summary: 把以前一時興起寫的短短的文挖出來改一改最近對TimDami到一種很飢餓的境界，所以打文發洩發洩#Damian大約17、18歲#兩人已交往
Relationships: Tim Drake/Damian Wayne, timdami - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	名字

客廳裡，兩人靜靜的坐在沙發上，Tim看著電視，現在正播著大概不算無聊的愛情電視劇，但看著劇中的情侶時不時叫喊著對方的愛稱讓Tim稍微的感到不耐煩，於是拿起遙控器關了電視，讓客廳裡保持了一陣安靜。  
  
「Damian。」  
  
Tim輕輕的叫著正躺在自己身旁的Damian，Damian注視著手裡的書上文字。  
  
「嗯？」輕輕的回應著Tim，但眼睛仍然繼續注視著書本不離開。  
  
「我們交往也已經有三年了對吧？」  
  
「確實有這麼久了，為什麼突然說這個？」面對Tim這個問題讓Damian不再繼續注視書本而抬起頭看向Tim。  
  
「我可以問你一個問題嗎？」  
  
原本躺在身邊的Damian坐起身子與Tim保持著些微的距離，納悶的看著Tim。  
  
「我叫什麼名字?」Tim眼神專注的直看著Damian，讓Damian有些的不適應，感覺這好像是第一次面對這樣的Tim。  
  
「什麼？你是怎麼了？Drake…現在你...非常奇怪。」  
  
Damian稍稍的轉移視線，想藉由這點來平復一下有點被打亂的氣息，而Tim的提問他或許心知肚明，因為在這交往的三年間他幾乎或是根本沒在Tim面前呼喊過他的名字，最初的一開始叫著姓氏也只是為了提醒他們，他們並不是Wayne，而他才是Wayne。  
  
然而Damian卻沒想過他會有和Tim在一起的一天，儘管Damian心裡已經不在意所謂的誰才是Wayne家的純血統這種疙瘩感，在交往前早已習慣的稱呼再加上他們一開始的惡劣關係，現在要他改口也感到有些害臊，因此他才一直到現在都改不了口。  
  
「嗯…三年了，我卻從沒聽過你叫我的名字，就連在sex…」  
  
「給我住嘴！」  
  
在Tim說完那個字的時候，Damian馬上插嘴停止Tim繼續說下去。  
  
「你不打算改口一下嗎？」  
  
Damian沉默的低下頭。  
  
看著Damian的沉默，Tim有些失望的嘆了一口氣，他是真的非常希望Damian能改口，能叫著自己的名字而不是姓氏，雖然知道Damian的性格或許像他爸爸一樣固執，但都已經是戀人關係，而且還是已經交往了三年之久，雖然能說這只是心裡作用，但如果Damian能叫自己的名字的話似乎能更加感受到Damian的親密度。  
  
  
「Damian.」  
  
聽見有人叫著自己的名字，Damian本能的抬頭給予回應Tim。  
  
「Damian.」  
  
Tim看著Damian的眼睛，用那溫柔的語氣又叫了一次他的名字。  
  
「Damian.」  
  
第三次。  
  
「你這是在做什麼！？Drake，別像個白癡一樣一直叫著我的名字！」  
  
遲遲等不到除了他的名字以外的對話，Damian忍不住的制止Tim，他有一種感覺，如果Tim再用那種語氣叫著他的名字他心中好像會有什麼東西溢出來，而且全身開始莫名的感到燥熱。  
  
「看，就像我叫你的名字一樣，這沒多困難對吧，何況我們之間也不是普通關係。」  
  
Tim露出嬉鬧般的笑容緩緩的靠近著Damian，直到感受到肩膀傳來觸碰的溫度，Tim希望Damian能回應他，如果這次不行的話雖然他也能願意等待，但已經三年了，他可不想被自己的戀人持續這樣的稱呼，感覺比親友來的更加陌生似的。  
  
在一陣的沉默中，感受到Tim那咄咄逼人的感覺，Damian抿著嘴，現在的他心裡百般的糾葛，可能在三年前要他喊出Tim的名字可能如同生不如死，但現在這個男人已經是他的男朋友，他的戀人，雖然有時有點煩人但至少現在他們的關係已經不是他們當初剛見面時的惡劣關係，一想到這件事，Damian對於差點打掛Tim的這件事情居然開始感到悔意。  
  
總之如果趁這機會改口也不是不行，因為或許這次後他就能自然而然的而且也不會感到尷尬又害臊的叫出Tim的名字，這是個機會。  
  
Damian深深的吸了一口氣，像是下了很大的決心。  
  
「Timothy…」  
  
非常小聲但又能聽的很清楚，Tim瞪大雙眼，這算是第一次聽見Damian叫自己的名字。  
  
「呃…我覺得叫我Tim就…」  
  
「這是我的最大限度，不然我還是繼續稱呼你Drake。」Damian馬上打斷Tim。  
  
Tim微笑了起來，起碼這也是前進了一大步，Tim更加得靠近了Damian，氣息直吐在Damian的脖子上讓Damian有些酥麻，忍不住動了動身體。  
  
「可以再我叫一次嗎？」  
  
「>TT< 休想。」  
  
沒想到這次被狠狠的拒絕。好吧，至少這麼一次也產生了一點點的滿足感，但還不夠，Tim心裡這麼想著。  
  
Damian起身屁股離開了沙發，像是逃離現場般打算去廚房倒個水喝，順便讓自己的心情冷卻一下，他沒想到只是叫個名字而已卻足以讓自己的身體燥熱不堪，明明對於其他人是沒問題的，他可以很平常的去叫其他人的名字，但是唯獨對於Tim就是會感到羞澀。  
  
Tim看出Damian的打算，馬上了抱住Damian直接倒壓在沙發上。「放開我！Dra...Timothy...」突然想到隨著立即改口，但叫出的名字音量明顯變小而且也失去的該有的氣勢。  
  
該死！臉部的灼熱感讓Damian連照鏡子都不用都知道自己的臉現在一定是紅的跟蘋果一樣。  
  
「今晚，我會讓你一直叫著我的名字。」  
  
Tim靠近了戴米恩的耳邊。  
  
「Damian.」  
  
輕輕的叫著他的名字，那溫柔的嗓音以及說話吐出的氣息打在Damian的耳根上，讓Damian全身忍不住的酥麻，看著Tim那溫柔的笑臉，Damian雖然不會承認他會因為Tim的這張表情讓自己的心酥軟了一下，不過也讓他開始面有難色。  
  
所以今晚逃不了嗎？  
  
  
  
【END】


End file.
